A lost love
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: This is just a trial story! I just wanted to see if I could do this type of story. First and Formost, NO FLAMING! This is Tadase's night for dealing with problems... even if he doesn't mean to...the rating is maybe in between T and M for violence...


**Okay! This is not a permanent story! I just wanted to see how I would fair making a tragedy. You do not have to flame this- it is quite unneeded. As stated before this is just a test run to see if I can do these types of stories. Is the statement that it is not permanent and no flames are necessary clear to all? It better be because if I get flames, I will take the time to email each and every flamer and explain to you that one little story doesn't matter and that it will probably not even stay up! Please read and comprehend the first three sentences! **

**Okay! Now that I have my point across, I wanted to try a tragedy, involving my favorite trio, Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. They will all be staring a lead role. Tadase is an insane person and Amu and Ikuto are married with no kids. This story is centered on stalking, lost love, and lack of emotion control. Btw: I will be switching between Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase's voice.**

Amu

Why is this happening? I didn't think he would ever do this! And now I'm here about to die! Because I didn't notice him at first glance? No one would! He looks like he hasn't slept in at least two weeks! But now I guess I'm going to die… I am not ready for this! My air supply is getting cut off… Everything is blacking out… It hurts… I don't want to go yet… I can't even say goodbye to Ikuto… This isn't fair… I want to say goodbye… at least… to Ikuto… If no… one… else…

No one's 

Amu let out her last breath as her body became limp. Her eyes became dark as the life force was drained from her body. Tadase removed his hands from her throat. The marks on that he left should have been proof enough of what happened. But it wasn't clear enough for Tadase.

"Amu-chan?"

She didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan… I didn't mean to… Can you forgive me?" Tadase asked. She still didn't respond. Tadase realized that she was not breathing.

"A-Amu-chan? Oh God! Please tell me I didn't… Oh God… I… I…" Tadase cried as he held Amu close. She was turning cold. She wasn't coming back and it was all his fault. But on the other hand, she was in his arms. Close to him. And there was nothing that Ikuto could say or do about it. But was her life the cost of this?

Tadase

It turned out this way huh? I was just annoyed that I wasn't remembered. But it was partly her fault. You never forget your first love! She didn't know who I was… she actually asked who I was. How dare she?! I loved her and she left me for a stupid stalker. But then again, that was something that I had ended becoming. But when I saw her a month ago randomly in the middle of the street, it was like seeing an angel. I couldn't get myself to say hi though. So I just followed her.

Apparently, she was meeting her _husband_. That Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I remember when she broke up with me for him. She told me that she realized that our love wasn't meant to be; that it was all just an infatuation. That she knew that had a stable future with Ikuto. And not with me. At the time, I didn't mind it, and I even wished her luck. I even went to her wedding! But everyday afterward, I kept think of my lost love. _My_ lost angel. How that damned cat had stolen my most precious thing in the world.

I followed her home for the first time that night. She had come to her house after finishing her lunch date with her husband. They lived in a nice house, pretty average. It should have been my house with her! Ikuto should have just died, or left her. Then I could have been there to pick up all of the pieces.

She looked so beautiful. Before I knew it, I had ended up coming every night. Just to see her. I learned her entire schedule. That she would leave for work at about 9:15 am every morning. That for lunch she would always pick up lunch and then eat in the park. And she would get back home at around 8:30, which was 30 minutes before Ikuto did.

I was there for a month straight. I took an extra long vacation so that I wouldn't miss a moment of her life. I fell in love with her all over again. The only problem was Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Then, thankfully, I found that he had a business appointment. That was the perfect opportunity. I knew that they hid and extra key under the welcome mat. So I watched him leave and watched her go back inside of the house. I waited until it was late. That way she wouldn't get suspicious. I got the key and snuck into her house, and walked into her room.

No one's

Amu looked up as Tadase walked into the room. This stranger looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. His blond hair was scruffy looking and he had blood shot eyes. It looked like a tattered up version of Tadase, but she just knew that it couldn't have been. He prided himself on his appearance. And he would never just barge into anyone's house like that, not even his own. Maybe it was just someone who looked like him. Either way, she was extremely scared. She didn't know what was happening.

"W-who are you?" Amu asked in a shaky voice.

Tadase was heartbroken. She didn't actually forget him, did she? At that moment he saw red. He lunged at her, wrapping his fingers around her slender neck. He tightened his grip on her neck, making sure to cut into her oxygen intake.

"Who am I? How dare you ask that of your first love? It is I, Hotori Tadase, the prince that you left behind! The man that you left for that other one! And you forget me?! I'm very disappointed in you Amu-chan!"

Tadase kept his grip strong around her throat. Her breath was getting more and more shallow. It was harder and harder for her to breathe. Maybe this really was it… She didn't even get to say goodbye …

Amu's head rolled back in Tadase's hands. Her eyes were white and she made no response to any of the things he was saying or doing to her. She was dead. And he had killed her. It was scary, having the body of the woman he loved in her arms, lifeless.

Ikuto

My meeting ended early, so I supposed that I could just go home early. Wouldn't Amu be surprised! I really didn't want to leave in the first place. Something in my gut told me that I shouldn't have left her. I didn't know why but it was just something that gave me a bad feeling.

I got back home as fast as I could. It was still late, but Amu wouldn't mind if I just woke her up to tell her that I was back early.

The first thing I noticed when I got home was that the light was on in our room. At this time, usually all the lights were off, especially ours. Now I knew something was up. I rushed through the house and went straight to our room.

When I got there, all I saw was Tadase with a gun in his hand.

No one's

Tadase shakily took the gun and aimed it at Ikuto. "You took her away from me…and you made me kill her. She's gone because of you!

Ikuto was silent. Then he realized what Tadase had just said. "You killed her…? You killed my wife? You bas-!"

Before he could charge, he felt a sharp pain go through his arm. He saw crimson blood spill out from the wound. It was hard to even fathom the amount of pain that he was feeling at that moment.

"Don't. Please just don't. If I have to, I will kill you. You didn't let us be together in the end, and now she had to pay. I should kill you just now." Tadase said walking up to where Ikuto was leaned on the wall. He put the gun to Ikuto's head.

"I think I will. And after I do, I will go soon after. I know that I won't go to the same place that you and Amu will go to, but I don't think that I could live, knowing that I hurt my Amu…" Tadase said, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Tadase pulled the trigger and Ikuto lay down in a heap, a pool of blood surrounding his head. It was one of the most horrific things he had ever witnessed.

"I suppose that I'm next." Tadase tried to put the gun to his head and pull the trigger, but he couldn't.

The next day, the couple was found killed. But there was one more body. He was found a block away from the Tsukiyomi's house. But it wasn't a suicide. He was robbed and murdered. Or was he…?

**Okay! And that's the story. Again, as stated before, I can live without the flaming. I don't care if you are trying to hurt me or not, it's really not needed. And as stated before, this will probably only be up for like 2 weeks or less. I really don't love it but I don't hate it. It's still a story of mine. This was just a trail to see if I could make a tragedy/horror thing. I think I did pretty well for a first try. I will be back soon with a real story as soon as I possibly can, so just be patient for me, if you would. And again, no flaming. **


End file.
